Sonadow Slave Adoption
by RealatheHedgehog
Summary: The following chapter to Sonadow Slave.Jes i adopted it.There will be more chapters so please review i LOVE to read reviews.original story by puzzle neko
1. Waking to the Horror

After robotnik and dingo had left, Sonia and Manic crept out of their hiding places and grabbed Sonics medallion. Sonia gripped it tightly to her chest;"Don't worry Sonic...we'll get you out of here." With a solemn nod to which the other returned, they left Robotniks "secret base"to tell Uncle Chuck what they just found out.

Shadow opened the door faster than usual in anticipation of being able to make use of his little present. The thought was making his tail wag like a little kid that just been promised all the candy they could eat. And was glad to find Sonic was as he left him,lying on the cold stones of the prison cell,still containing evidence of the actions that had occurred last , with evil plans in mind,took the chain off Sonics neck and being careful to not wake him,carried him bridal style to the bedroom they had so previously occupied. The drug that Shadow had managed to inject in his sleep,was working great,though he would be up in a few minutes. But that suited him just fine. Shadow had seemed to acquire a lot of built up stress,working with Sleet and Dingo . Though his patience let him manage, he needed a way to exert the stress that was was now building. He hand cuffed Sonic to the bed,made sure the rubber ball gag was still in place and stepped back to admire his a grin, Shadow took the whip off his wall of villainous "play things",and stood in the darkened corner ,waiting for Sonic to wake up."This going to be so much fun."said Shadow and his grin stretched even further.

Sonic woke to a loud was afraid to open his eyes, but he could tell that only one of his hands was handcuffed this time,but both his legs were, just like before. Finally giving to the fact he was awake and aware, he sighed. He glanced around ,attempting to find the cause of him no longer being asleep.  
"You're awake my little slave?"  
Shadow said,seeming to form from the darkness surrounding him. He walked up to the huge mahogany bed posts."Now that you are awake, the real fun can begin."as he stepped further from the shadows Sonic took notice of something in Shadows hands. Though it appeared to be...a whip! 'So thats the horrible sound that awoke me' the trapped hedgehog inferred. Sonic tried his best to put any kind of distance in between the sex-crazed Shadow removed the gag from Sonics mouth,as Sonic recoiled from his touch.

"My siblings will come for me!"Sonic yelled,trying more to convince himself rather than his captor. Shadows grin didnt lessen in the slightest."I'll doubt that they'll find you people even know this room is even here."Said Shadow with a matter-of-fact tone.  
Sonic turned his head, despair crushing him in large waves. Shadow grabbed his chin and forced Sonics attention.  
"But if they do, it'll make all the more interesting sport for me."To Sonic,Shadows teeth appeared as sharp as daggers, and silent tears fell to the side of his muzzle. Shadow,taking quick notice of this,lapped them up."Mmmmm delicious."slapping Sonic playfully on the cheek he said;"Prepare yourself we have a whole night of fun ahead of ourselves."

_  
Okay so I revised and reedited the WHOLE thing. Finally taking notice of the HUGE grammar mistakes!rly srry u had to read that LOL but what-Evs. Thnx to all the ppl who plowed through it and continued to read! The second chapter WILL be coming soon!Plz review and be kind!X3


	2. Look Listen!

Now that I was awake and fully conscious of what was going on around, I regretted it fully. Shadow had begun to lick the side of my face, and massage places that i really preferred not to be touch. Most of my body was still sore from yesterdays encounter.' Will I let myself be a victim like this...?' I thought to myself.'Can I let myself be victim like this?'

(MY IDEA FOR THIS IS BRILLIANT BUT I WANT THE READERS TO DECIDE HOW THIS CONTINUES!PM ME OR WRITE A REVIEW ON HOW U WANT THIS STORY TO GO!)


End file.
